Never Say Never
by lit by twilight
Summary: ||Sequel to Love is Impossible|| Noa and Mokuba have grown up, and they're leading a pretty normal life. But what happens when everyone starts to change their mind on accepting the newer Kaiba?


Never Say Never  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Okay, this is the sequel to "Love is Impossible". And just so you know! I have NOT finished Love is Impossible yet, so don't think it's over. It's not. ^^; Noa and Mokuba have grown..older. Yes. They are now...17 and 15. *nods* SO. I shall attempt to write! And pray that I develop a plot eventually. Yes.  
  
Disclaimer: IDNOYGO  
  
~*~  
  
It had been 5 years since Mokuba had made that wish. Seto had accepted Noa's...existence after a while. Mokuba still had to convince him he was normal for about a half a year since the incident. It was now July 7th. Mokuba's birthday. Seto, Noa, and Mokuba sat quietly at the table, waiting for Julia. Mokuba had grown taller, definately, he was still about 4 inches shorter than Noa, who had become as tall as Seto. He sighed impatiently, putting his head down onto the table.   
  
"Mokuba!" Noa scolded the other teen playfully, as he stood up, and ran over to his side of the table. "Patience is a virtue, hun." Mokuba glared up at him as Noa wrapped his arms around Mokuba's chest and kneeled down. The door opened, and Julia arrived bearing a chocolate cake with the words, "Happy Birthday, Mokuba" splayed on the top. Mokuba's head shot up at the smell of chocolate.  
  
"Oooh.." He awed at the cake. He was hungry, and it was chocolate. Sitting in front of him so deliciously. Julia smiled as Seto reminded his younger brother,  
  
"Blow out your candles.." he smiled slightly. Noa looked over to Mokuba.  
  
"And don't forget to make a wish." he added, kissing the other boy's cheek. Mokuba blushed and sat in thought for a moment. After about two minutes, he had obviously made up his mind as he blew a breath over the 15 candles and sat triumphantly as they all went out. Slowly, Seto stood up.   
  
"I have my work to do today, you know that, but I well definately see you tonight. Okay, Mokuba?" He asked as he walked over to the other side of the table and ruffled the younger boy's hair. Mokuba stared up at him with one eye open.   
  
"Yes, that's fine. See you tonight, Niisama." He said as the other figure turned and left the room. Julia ran up to the other two boys.  
  
"So what are you two going to do today?" She asked in a suggestive tone, nudging at Noa's side. Mokuba glared at her humorously.   
  
"Well, actually we were going to go out with Yuugi, Jounouchi and Anzu for a burger." he said. Noa smiled and stared down to Julia, who had a look of dissappointment on her face.  
  
Noa spoke up, "Why would you have wanted to know..?" he asked her suspiciously. Julia blushed.  
  
"I just think you two should be getting more.." There was a pause, and Julia sighed in defeat. "...nevermind." She said, turning around slowly and making her way down the stairs to do the laundry. Mokuba turned around to face his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around the other's neck.   
  
"I love you." He murmured, pulling Noa down to him for a kiss. Noa obeyed, wrapping his arms around Mokuba's slim waist, pulling him closer. Breaking the kiss, Mokuba rested his head on Noa's shoulder.  
  
"I love you, too." He whispered in the other's ear. "Come on now, we have to get ready, remember? We're meeting everyone at the game shop."  
  
Mokuba nodded. "Right." he said, running to the door and waiting for the older boy. "Come on!~" he whined, crossing his arms.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Noa sighed, running to the other boy. Mokuba stared at him. He had managed to run upstairs and get changed into something different, too. Noa stood watching the other boy stare at his outfit. He had on light brown khaki's and a blue T-shirt that fell past his waist. "Yes..?" he asked after awhile. Mokuba snapped back into his reality. There was a pause.  
  
"They aren't shorts." he stated plainly, staring at the baggy jeans his boyfriend was sporting at the time. Noa sighed, smiling.  
  
"No, no they aren't. Good job." Mokuba glared at him for that. It wasn't as powerful when he broke out in a smile mid-glare.  
  
Noa grinned. "For a Kaiba, you sure don't have the, 'I'm better than you, bow before me' look down yet." he said, opening the door and stepping out into the sunlight. Mokuba stuck out his tongue to the other boy. "Coming?" Noa asked, holding the door open.  
  
"Yes." Mokuba stated blankly, walking out after the marine-haired boy. He looked at his watch. "We are supposed to be there at 3, right?" he asked. Noa nodded. "Okay. We have 15 minutes to run there, then." he said, as he took off down the street with no warning. Noa's eyes widened as he attempted to follow Mokuba at an equal pace.  
  
~~~  
  
Soon, the two arrived at the door of the Kame Game Shop. Mokuba was hyper as ever, but poor Noa had to sit for a second to catch his breath. Mokuba leaned down to face him with a wide grin on his face. "Too fast for ya, am I?" he said with a wink. Noa stood, brushing himself off. Still he couldn't hide the slightly pink tint that came to his cheeks at the thought.  
  
"No. I just don't...run, often, is all." he said, attempting to scrape up what was left of his dignity.  
  
"Come on," Mokuba sighed, grabbing Noa by the wrist and pulling him into the small shop as the bell dinged at their arrival. Yuugi came running in excitedly, grabbing his coat.  
  
"Konnichi wa! Noa-kun, Mokuba-kun." He said with a smile, sitting down at a table in a back room. Mokuba and Noa followed, taking a seat. "We have to wait for Anzu. Jounouchi...is on the couch." he said, pointing over to a lump of loudly snoring blankets on the yellow couch in the living room. Mokuba chuckled lightly. Soon, they heard another ding, sounding someone's arrival.   
  
Yuugi ran up, and Noa and Mokuba heard, "Konnichi wa! Anzu!" They could hear her reply, "Are we ready to go?"  
  
Yuugi giggled, scratching at the back of his head. "Yes...if we can get Jounouchi-kun up off the couch." Anzu sighed and stalked into the living room, rudely pulling on Jounouchi's side and flipping him completely off the couch.  
  
"Heeeeyyy..." Jounouchi whined, rubbing the back of his head where it had made contact with the floor. Noa stiffled a laugh, covering his mouth. Anzu smirked evilly, and turned around to make her way to the table.  
  
"Noa. Mokuba." She said sharply. She smiled when she looked back over to the raven-haired teen. "Happy birthday, Mokuba." she said, patting him on the head. He glared at her playfully. Noa just shook his head. Anzu wasn't too fond of him, either. Not many of them were. They were...gradually beginning to accept the fact that he was there. At least dirty looks weren't being shot at him every time he turned his back. That was an improvement.  
  
"So? Are we going then?" She said, tapping her foot quickly.   
  
"Yes! We are!" Yuugi said as Jounouchi got to his feet and shook himself, following the other 4 out the door.  
  
~~~  
  
Mokuba sat silently in his bed, reading a book he had bought earlier in the week. He heard the creak of the bathroom door, and placed the book down by on his bedside table, as Noa walked up to Mokuba's side of the bed, kneeling down to be at his boyfriend's level. Seto had found out a couple years ago that they had been sleeping in the same bed, and gave up on trying to stop the two after Julia attempted to explain. "Hey." Mokuba whispered.  
  
Noa stood up and crossed the room to the other side of the bed, getting onto it carefully and lying down. After a while, he adjusted himself so that he was propped up on his elbow as Mokuba did the same, facing him. Mokuba smiled as Noa brushed a stray strand of blackened hair out of his violet eyes, leaning in.  
  
"You are so beautiful, Moku-chan.." Noa whispered, wrapping his arm around the back of Mokuba's neck and pulling him into a heated kiss. As Noa pulled back, he could see the crimson blush crossing his lover's cheeks. Mokuba pulled Noa back down onto the bed, snuggling into his boyfriend's chest.  
  
"Aishiteru, Moku-chan.." Noa said, absently stroking the younger boy's soft hair.  
  
"Aishiteru, Noa.." Mokuba said with a yawn, wrapping his arms around his koibito.  
  
~*~  
  
Yes! Chapter One is complete! R&R!! ;.; 


End file.
